


Четвертая сторона

by unistructureofwing



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Азирафель носит чулки, Кроули натирает ноги любой обувью, Персонажи не в характере и не в себе, где-то пробегал фут-фетиш, капроновые колготки - изобретение Сатаны, но местами друг в друге, упоминание менструаций в положительном ключе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unistructureofwing/pseuds/unistructureofwing
Summary: Старый-добрый счастливый конец
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), fem!Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Начальство каждого выходит с ними на связь практически синхронно и передает примерно одинаковые инструкции. Азирафель с удовлетворением отмечает, что угрожать им поостереглись, но Кроули все равно врывается в магазинчик через семь минут и шестнадцать секунд после звонка. Да, конечно, он ни капли не испугался. Просто спешил поделиться новостью. Да. Чаю? А если с коньяком?  
За чаем они минут десять в неодобрительном ключе обсуждают свое (бывшее) начальство, не свое (бывшее) начальство, а также чрезмерно тесные отношения между ними.

Потом принимаются за сомнительные указания сверху и снизу.

\- Сменить имена, изменить обличья и места жительства, замаскировать и свести к минимуму влияние на смертных, - цитирует Кроули, бурно жестикулируя. – Можно подумать, они решили о нас _позаботиться_!

Оба морщатся. На протяжении шести тысячелетий настоящую заботу они чувствовали только один от другого; равно и Ад, и Рай относились к ним в лучшем случае как к винтику в механизме. Азирафель привык. Кроули же как будто ждал чего-то… и не получал.

\- Полагаю, они больше волнуются о своем авторитете в глазах подчиненных, - замечает ангел. - Мы стали для них своего рода… провалом?

\- Самым эпичнейшим, - Кроули многозначительно поднимает чашку, в которой коньяка уже больше, чем чая, - провалом в истории! И что, думаешь, они захотят?..

\- Подчистить записи и сделать вид, что нас никогда и не было, раз уж уничтожить не удалось, - подхватывает Азирафель, доливая ему чаю (нечего надираться, еще даже не полдень). – Мы скроемся по крайней мере от своих же агентурных сетей. Это в любом случае стоило бы сделать.

Кроули поднимает на него совершенно больной взгляд:

\- Нас оставят в покое?

\- Да. В конце концов, это наиболее логично, - отвечает Азирафель с уверенностью, которой не чувствует.

У Кроули делается странное выражение лица, которое ангел не вполне может интерпретировать.

*

Они уговариваются держаться поближе друг к другу – по благоразумной причине взаимной компенсации их влияния, и это несколько примиряет обоих с необходимостью переезда.

Выполнять указания решают в точности. 

\- У меня есть недвижимость в Норвегии. Городок Брён-нёй-сунн, - выговаривает Кроули. – Там скука смертная. Тебе понравится! - У него на лице выражение, подозрительно похожее на надежду. - И ты сможешь открыть там книжный магазин. А местная кухня…

\- Я не собираюсь больше торговать книгами, - отвечает Азирафель. – Но если ты согласишься приютить у себя часть моей коллекции, пока я обустраиваюсь, это будет весьма любезно с твоей стороны.

\- Не собираешься… книги? - Кроули растерян. Шесть тысяч лет, а они даже толком не знают друг друга.

\- Не всегда же я их продавал.

*

Кроули покидает Лондон уже на второй день после их разговора. К тому моменту книги рассортированы и частью распроданы; на магазинчик тоже нашелся покупатель – он вступит в права владения завтра. 

Сегодня они прощаются – в последний раз вдвоем в этих стенах. Кроули выглядит подавленным. Бедняжка, ему так тяжело расставаться с Лондоном.

Хотя квартиру, на взгляд Азирафеля, можно было и не поджигать.

\- Это стильно, - кисло говорит Кроули. – Там найдут обгорелый труп и опознают, как меня!

Под взглядом ангела он осекается и ворчит:

\- Этому бедняге тело уже все равно без надобности. Его уже даже закопали! 

Ангел качает головой и решает не комментировать. В конце концов, какой другой демон и перед убийством не остановился бы. А этот… переживает из-за украденного трупа.

\- А растения?

\- Пристроил по знакомым старым леди. Бентли по завещанию остается в гараже до «скончания веков», - он грустно качает головой, а лицо такое, будто ему освященную просфирь на язык положили. 

Азирафель сочувственно молчит. Были бы они нормальными ангелом и демоном – не привязывались бы. А они привязываются, и еще как. Хорошо, что в основном друг к другу.  
Он обнимает Кроули на прощание, и у того опять делается сложное лицо.

Хорошо, что расстаются они ненадолго.


	2. Chapter 2

Азирафель прощается с новым владельцем магазинчика и скрывается в переплетении лондонских улиц. При нем только небольшой саквояж в шотландскую клетку: книги отправлены по почте, а гардероб придется обновить вне зависимости от успеха его маленькой авантюры.

Больше они не могут позволить себе роскоши выделяться – даже безобидным отставанием от моды.

В холле обшарпанной третьесортной гостиницы он забирает у администратора ключ на свое имя и поднимается в номер. Ростовое зеркало, за которое пришлось доплачивать, на месте (хотя, как на ангельский взгляд, его не помешало бы помыть).

Азирафель раздевается и встает перед зеркалом. Закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

Здесь нужно упомянуть, что ангелы вообще-то бесполы. Другое дело, что для пребывания на Земле во всех небесных инструкциях прописано требование иметь полностью человеческий облик. Даже в деталях – мало ли.

Детали, кстати, всегда оставались на усмотрение самих ангелов. Просто в чем штука – мужские тела устроены несколько проще, а кто из ангелов опустится до изучения приземленной человеческой анатомии больше абсолютно необходимого?.. 

Азирафель надеялся справиться. В конце концов, он обвел вокруг пальца адскую канцелярию. Вряд ли после этого быть женщиной покажется так уж сложно.

*

Азирафель с удовольствием принимает душ, воюет с феном (ее волосы теперь до середины спины и вьются), неспешно одевается. 

Ничего особенно необычного в полной улыбчивой блондинке средних лет, одетой в простую блузу и брюки, нет. С жилетом приходится расстаться: на новые изгибы ее фигуры он явно не рассчитан.  
Азирафель небрежно накидывает пиджак на плечи (вроде бы так сейчас тоже носят) и завязывает косу лентой, которая еще недавно была галстуком-бабочкой.

Она дожидается смены администраторов и спокойно покидает гостиницу. В ближайших планах – шоппинг.

*

Начинает она с телефона. Простой смартфон, удобный, без наворотов, в золотистом чехле; сим-карта в подарок. Она расплачивается карточкой с именем Дафны Мелоди Ларк, на которую таинственным образом переместились все средства со счетов мистера Фелла. В саквояже лежат документы на то же имя.

Первым вкладом в новый гардероб Азирафель становятся туфли – очаровательные лодочки на платформе и с широким ремешком, мягко обнимающие ногу и пружинящие на каждый шаг. Коричневые – Азирафель решает, что это ее новый любимый цвет. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы напоминать собою булочку с шоколадной глазурью. Да, булочку.

Она улыбается скучающим девочкам-продавщицам у кофейного островка и после нескольких минут поисков получает желаемое; то, что все булочки оказываются изумительно свежими и вкусными, разумеется, никоим образом не является следствием ангельского влияния.

Азирафель придирчиво перебирает юбки, останавливается на длинной – ниже колена - коричневой в широкую складку. Это позапрошлогодняя модель, и на нее хорошая скидка. Впрочем, отстать от моды на пару лет уж точно не страшно. В соседнем магазине она выбирает блузки – сразу три: шелковую карамельную с красивым вырезом, светло-голубую на мелких пуговичках и молочно-белую. На всех трех кружево, мягкое и приятное на ощупь.

В отдел нижнего белья Азирафель заходит не без трепета: ну, как минимум, она не очень представляет, какой у нее размер. И размер чего она должна знать. Но чего-то вроде должна.

К счастью, это не оказывается проблемой. После нескольких десятков примерок она узнает не только свой нынешний обхват под грудью (95) и номер чашечки (С), но и начинает различать модели. В тех, что с поролоном, она не видит смысла. Кружевные ей не нравятся (какого-то – надо уточнить, какого именно, у нее есть подозрения на сей счет – черта кружево на нижнем белье жесткое и царапается). Спортивные вызывают недоумение. Лифчики без бретелек вызывают недоумение еще большее. В конце концов она останавливается на двух простых хлопковых комплектах (белом и персиковом) и одном шелковом – цвета кофе (кофе со сливками: сливок должно быть в три раза больше, чем кофе, и обязательно сироп. И шоколадная крошка сверху). Ох, точно, после всех этих сложностей ей совершенно точно необходим кофе. 

Азирафель заказывает раф. У бариста проходит мигрень.

Азирафель укрепляется в подозрении, что без Кроули в создании современной моды не обошлось, когда задумывается о капроновых колготках. К счастью, существуют плотные хлопковые прекрасного шоколадного оттенка. (Впрочем, от покупки молочно-белых гладких чулок с кружевом по верху она не отказывается, даже если сама толком не понимает, как и куда такое носить. Продавщицы улыбаются ее задумчивости, на этот раз уж точно без каких-либо действий с ее стороны).

Из торгового центра она отправляется прямиком на автовокзал. Саквояж раздувается от гордости и содержимого.

К исходу бесконечно долгого дня, наполненного пересадками, досмотрами и предъявлениями документов, Азирафель пересекает Ла-Манш. Ужинает блинчиками (технически, это завтрак, и даже не ранний, но ей плевать). Снимает номер в гостинице, на этот раз поприличнее. Плещется в душе. Стирает нижнее белье.

Перед тем, как устроится на чистых простынях и уснуть, наконец, она включает телефон и набирает единственный наизусть знакомый номер. Ей отвечают сразу же.

*

Все ее «европейское турне» длится двенадцать дней, на последний из которых она оказывается в точке назначения – с саквояжем и немаленьким чемоданом в холеных руках.   
Оказывается, подбирать одежду – довольно увлекательное занятие. Неудивительно, что Кроули уделяет этому столько внимания.


	3. Chapter 3

Среди встречающих она узнает его не сразу, а он не узнает ее вообще – скользит равнодушным взглядом, и от этого почему-то колет за грудиной. Бессмысленно: они все равно на всякий случай должны притворяться незнакомцами.

На Кроули костюм не по фигуре – синий, господи боже мой! – и криво завязанный галстук. Каштановая челка падает на лоб, плечи ссутулены – он кажется совсем мальчишкой, потерянным и одиноким. 

Азирафель отходит за угол и набирает смс:

«Добралась. Видела тебя».

Ответ приходит в ту же секунду:

«Добро пожаловать домой».

*

Брённёйсунн, решает Азирафель, нуждается в еще одном цветочном магазине. Здесь их пять, и все они вызывают тоску и жалость в разных пропорциях. Сам городок ей нравится: такие милые цветные домики…

Один из таких милых домиков она и арендует. Это было бы чудесное место для книжного магазина: первый этаж с отдельным входом, разделенный на два помещения, и скромные апартаменты наверху. Но книгами она больше торговать не будет.

Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.

* 

Азирафель успевает закончить генеральную уборку и даже купить плед и матрас, прежде чем весьма тесно знакомится с явлением менструального кровотечения.

Это… это. Это.

Боль не такая уж сильная, но постоянная. Ей нехорошо, подташнивает и не хочется двигаться; прокладки и обезболивающее она чудесит из ближайшей аптеки, наплевав на собственные принципы.  
Но-шпа не помогает, горячий душ помогает ненадолго. Хочется сладкого, плакать и убить кого-нибудь.

Азирафель валяется на матрасе и учится использовать телефон для интернет-серфинга. 

*

Кроули пробирается к ней через чердак. Азирафель полагает, что не обошлось без змеиного облика, но не задает вопросов (состояние не располагает; а еще ей кажется, что у демона довольно сложные отношения со второй ипостасью) и молча пьет принесенный им кофе, в котором молока и сахара больше, чем чего бы то ни было.

Сидеть, кроме уже помянутого матраса, негде, и все предсказуемо заканчивается тем, что Кроули, скинув обувь, вытягивается вдоль Азирафель длинной костлявой грелкой. Она тянет его горячую ладонь к средоточию боли, и через некоторое время ее, наконец, отпускает.

Кроули молчит и, похоже, дышит через раз.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день боль отступает, а на четвертый Азирафель с утроенной энергией принимается за обустройство магазина. 

С утра до поздней ночи она белит, красит и клеит, натянув джинсы и повязав голову косынкой; договаривается о поставках; заказывает мебель и не с первой попытки, но вполне самостоятельно ее собирает.

С рекламой вопрос отдельный. Видите ли, Кроули вдохновился ее примером и организует собственный бизнес – маркетинговое агентство «Яблоко раздора» (от названия «дьявольский пиар» ей удалось его отговорить, хотя между собой они его иначе и не именуют). «Яблоко раздора» специализируется на создании скандальной известности (кто бы сомневался). Демон доводит клиентов до истерики, а контрагентов до ручки, но спрос на его услуги весьма велик.

Азирафель все-таки подписывает с ним договор и тут же соглашается обмыть его в «чудесной маленькой кофейне, всего три квартала, тебе понравится». 

Вот так. И можно больше не превращать их встречи в дурной шпионский сериал. Они пью кофе и внимательно разглядывают новые обличья друг друга, узнавая и запоминая заново, и улыбаются.  
Кроули перекрасился в каштановый, он носит темные линзы и светлые рубашки и демонстративно сутулится – но все еще красив, как черт. Азирафель нравится на него смотреть.

Тем же вечером она решается и, после некоторых усилий, устанавливает на телефон Woman’s Calendar.

Это оказывается проще, чем она предполагала.

*

Азирафель решает, что в кровати при таком матрасе надобности, в принципе, нет.

Открытие цветочного магазина становится самым обсуждаемым событием города из-за какого-то ненормального с револьвером, пытавшегося устроить массовый расстрел, но попавшего только по воздушным шарикам.

Кроули получает свою плату за информационное сопровождение и требует какао с зефирками.

* 

… Они бредут по усеянному галькой берегу, передавая бутылку вина из рук в руки. Оба уже пьяны достаточно, чтобы не удостаивать вниманием пронизывающий ветер с моря, но недостаточно, чтобы утратить координацию. По крайней мере, Азирафель еще далека от этого. Женское тело оказалось довольно удобным в плане устойчивости, стоило только научиться делать эту штуку с бедрами. Покачивание. И подобрать правильную обувь, вроде новых, совершенно чудесных ботиночек.

Когда Кроули спотыкается в очередной раз, она прихватывает его за тонкое предплечье. Иногда Азирафель подозревает, что он не вполне понимает, как пользоваться конечностями. Иногда эти подозрения переходят в уверенность. Не хватало еще, чтобы он бутылку разбил.

Кроули смотрит на нее так, будто у нее все положенные глаза и крылья показались, она даже проверяет на всякий случай.

*

Азирафель с помощью небольшого чуда забирает свои книги из дома Кроули (стеллажами оказывается заставлена вся гостиная, спальня и частично кухня), и обзаводится компьютером.

Кроули берется за маркетинговое исследование и методичными телефонными звонками доводит жителей городка до приступов икоты при упоминании названия фирмы-заказчика.  
Азирафель он настойчиво советует завести твиттер и инстаграм, не для себя, так для «Неопалимого фикуса».

К городу поступает осень.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Кроули?

\- М? – отзывается демон, развалившийся на диване в одной из своих невообразимых поз. Они у него дома: рабочий день давно окончен, впереди выходные, и вообще, когда это ангел могла устоять перед соблазном совместного ужина?

\- Что у тебя с ногами?

\- Ну, они потрясающие, - сверкает белозубой улыбкой Кроули и помахивает одной в доказательство. – Вроде все.

Ноги у него и впрямь заглядение, как и все остальное, но Азирафель не это имеет в виду.

\- Такое ощущение, что эта обувь тебе трет. Причем до такой степени, что меняется походка.

\- Аргх, ангел, ну не без этого, - отмахивается он.

Азирафель смотрит на него недоуменно. Да, они стараются по возможности меньше творить чудеса, но приструнить обувь? Ее ботинки переставали давить от одного строгого взгляда.

\- Мне любая обувь трет, - признается Кроули, не выдержав молчания. – Вообще.

\- Ну не босиком же ты ходишь последние два тысячелетия!

\- Эмм… в общем, дело в том, что… неважно, - обрывает сам себя он, выпрямляясь. – Вина?

\- Подожди, - просит Азирафель, поднимаясь на ноги. – Дело в том, что ты змея?

Кроули ни в одном из смыслов не похож на воздушный шар, но все равно сдувается.

\- Да. Спасибо, что напомнила. Обожаю быть мерзкой ползучей тварью, прям мое вот, - он пытается улыбаться, но не выходит. Азирафель, очевидно, задела его больнее, чем может предположить.

\- Змеи не мерзкие, - отрезает она, направляясь на кухню. - Посиди здесь. 

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, о моя грозная повелительница сливочного крема и шоколадной помадки! – орет Кроули через коридор. – Мой дом – твой дом и все такое. В спальню не заходи!

\- Не буду, - обещает Азирафель, под взглядом которой отвар ромашки в квадратной черной миске (других, разумеется, нет) остывает до необходимой температуры. – К чему мне лишние потрясения.  
Кроули смотрит на нее настороженно, когда она заходит в комнату с подносом в руках.

\- Разувайся. 

\- Ангел, я не расслышал. Ты сказала что-то про «раздеваться»? Шесть тысяч лет, и ты наконец готова ответить на мою пылкую страсть? – Кроули прикладывает ладонь к груди, отчаянно переигрывая. Азирафель не будет сейчас задумываться о том, сколько в его кривляниях правды. Зачем ей лишние потрясения.

Задача не расплескать содержимого миски куда как актуальнее. Она пристраивает поднос на журнальный столик.

\- Я сказала «снимай обувь», милый.

\- Ох, ангел, не знал, что ты футфетишистка, - выплевывает очередную порцию яда демон, не торопясь, впрочем, предпринимать каких-либо действий. Азирафель делает себе заметку погуглить последнее слово. 

\- Во-первых, совершенно незачем ходить в собственном доме в неудобной обуви. Во-вторых, я хочу убедиться, что ты должным образом обрабатываешь ранки. 

Кроули машет руками:

\- Обрабатываю-обрабатываю, ангел, успокойся. В этом городе что, настолько скучно, что нет ни одной разбитой коленки для твоей радости? Страждущие закончились?

\- Меня на данный момент больше всего ты беспокоишь, - вздыхает Азирафель и опускается на колени рядом с диваном. Ловит демона за костлявую лодыжку и распутывает шнурки на кедах.

Кроули не сопротивляется, когда она медленно снимает с него обувь, а потом и носки – серые в утятах. Азирафель готова уже пошутить про дьявольскую моду, но потом видит израненные ступни, сбившийся лейкопластырь на волдырях, и ей как-то сразу становится не до шуток.

Она осторожно снимает пластырь и дует на открывающиеся раны. Некоторые из них кровоточат, и она сменяет с десяток ватных дисков, смоченных отваром, чтобы обмыть поврежденную кожу.

Согревает на пальцах и наносит мазь, которую опять-таки чудеснула из аптеки (им следует быть запасливее). Ее прикосновения легкие, но у Кроули все равно перехватывает дыхание – а у Азирафель заходится сердце.

Остаток вечера и часть ночи она сидит на диване, устроив его лодыжки у себя на коленях. Оба молчат.

*

Азирафель заводит инстаграм и твиттер и гуглит про футфетиш, а потом покупает еще одну пару чулок.

Кроули перестает страдать ерундой и снова щеголяет в туфлях из змеиной кожи, которые, как теперь понятно, не совсем туфли. То есть совсем не туфли.

Листья желтеют. Продажи набирают обороты.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Знаешь, в свете последних политических событий выступать на стороне людей кажется мне… - Азирафель помахивает в воздухе ложечкой, - не самой привлекательной идеей.

Кроули грустно кивает. Он змея, помимо прочего; затяжной дождь за окном не прибавляет ему жизнелюбия и оптимизма. Сидит, обнимает чашку с какао, локти на коленях, плечи чуть не выше головы, вид несчастный. Вздыхает:

\- У нас нет своей стороны, да?..

Терпение Азирафель заканчивается с последним кусочком торта. Она отставляет тарелку, садится рядом с демоном и укрывает того своей шалью (кашемир; две недельных выручки ее магазина, и она не раскаивается).

Прикидывает, проклянут ли ее за поглаживание по голове, решает не рисковать. Улыбается: 

\- Конечно, есть, Кроули. Наша с тобой сторона.

У Кроули снова делается такой взгляд, будто она крылья выпустила.

*

Зима здесь начинается рано. Азирафель тщательно утепляет свой магазинчик, и цветы цветут исправно – даже Кроули бы не нашел, к чему придраться. Но по второму этажу, где располагаются ее личные комнаты, гуляют сквозняки.

Азирафель обзаводится обогревателем, лишней парой одеял, двумя фланелевыми пижамами, теплыми тапочками и мягкими носочками (в процессе покупки становясь обладательницей еще одной пары чулок). В принципе, это тоже уютно. Правда, вода в ванне слишком быстро остывает.

Кроули, появляясь у нее, в гостиную даже не поднимается – только нарезает круги по магазину, пугая цветы и посетителей, и тащит ее к себе. У него дома тепло и всегда есть свежие сливки, так что Азирафель не возражает. Вечерние посиделки часто продолжаются заполночь, так что теперь у нее здесь есть свои спальня и ванная комната, обе в шоколадно-бежевых тонах. 

По утрам Кроули отвозит ее до магазинчика, и не трогается с места, пока она не перевернет табличку на двери на «Открыто».

*

Однажды он дарит ей перчатки.

В качестве ответного жеста Азирафель приносит ему очередной плед. У Кроули уже четыре пледа различных оттенков черного, и в обозримом будущем их точно прибавится; дело в том, что Кроули строит дома из одеял и подушек. Не то что бы Азирафель полагалось об этом знать. Да-да, зачем ей лишние потрясения. Она просто мимо проходила.

Перчатки сидят на ней так, как могут сидеть только сшитые на заказ по точной мерке, уж она-то знает.

*

Азирафель совершает пренеприятнейшее открытие: колготки рвутся. 

Когда она снимает туфли и садится на диван, подбирая под себя ноги, кружево чулок мелькает из-под юбки. У Кроули опять делается странное лицо, и еще он краснеет.


	7. Chapter 7

Азирафель открывает для себя прелести теплых чулок в сочетании с длинными юбками. 

Продажи в предрождественскую неделю бьют все рекорды, а на Новый Год на город обрушивается метель.

*

\- Сделать гнездо из одеял и подушек и выползать оттуда только на кухню за какао, - мечтательно говорит Азирафель.

Кроули сонный и заторможенный, и расслаблен достаточно, чтобы прошипеть:

\- У меня такое есссссть. Пошшшшшли, - и тянет ее за собой.

Ох. Ну вот теперь без лишних потрясений точно не обойдется – гнездо-то у него в спальне.

*

Всех потрясений оказывается одинокий белый чулок, сверкающий кружевом из-под подушки в черной наволочке. Можно подумать.

Надо принести к Кроули второй, парный, оставшийся у нее дома. 

И стребовать с вороватой змеюки еще одну пару. 

Ей для дела вообще-то чулки нужны, она их носит.

*

Через два дня Азирафель открывает магазинчик, улыбаясь припухшими губами и сияя ярче солнышка. Бывает знание, которое согревает обладателя изнутри, а опосредованно – и всех вокруг.

В данном случае это знание о том, что демон Кроули, Тот Самый Змей-Искуситель, Сеятель Неправды, Слуга Дьявола и так далее и тому подобное – маленькая ложка.

*

\- Даже если на нашей стороне только мы двое – я не собираюсь об этом жалеть, - заявляет Азирафель. Это определенно звучало бы куда весомее, если бы она могла удержаться от того, чтобы не целовать своего любовника через каждое слово.

\- Даа…аах, - тянет Кроули, приподнимаясь на локтях и доверчиво подставляя шею ее губам. Он сладко вздрагивает на каждом ее движении вниз и только гладит раскрытой ладонью от поясницы к бедру и особенно нежно – над кружевом чулок, которые они так и не удосужились снять: было несколько не до того.

В окне видно чистое звездное небо.

\- Четвертая сторона, да? 

\- Да.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Кроули испытывает… яркие эмоции, у него появляется чешуя в весьма неожиданных местах.

Он пытается стесняться и зажиматься, но когда тебя за крестец ухватила ангел чина Начал (седьмого из девяти в ангельской иерархии, на минуточку), подмигивая при этом одновременно тремя глазами, зажиматься получается не очень. 

Получается стонать в голос.

*

Через два года в коллекции Азирафель уже два десятка пар чулок. Кроули не собирается останавливаться, ангел не возражает.

*

\- Нет, - говорит Азирафель, - мы не будем венчаться в церкви. 

Кроули выдыхает и забывает вдохнуть.

\- Я бы предпочла вальс в качестве первого танца молодоженов, а не чечетку, милый. Никаких освященных предметов на нашей скучной гражданской свадьбе.

Кроули вдыхает, наконец, и что-то шипит про то, что аду пора разогнать всех демонов и взять на их место пару ангелов вроде Азирафель.

Она перекладывает его ступни в цветных носках («это стильно, ангел!») к себе на колени и щекочет чувствительные места у основания пальцев.

Идиллия.

*

Наверху и внизу все очень заняты процессом слияния и реорганизации. Гавриил и Вельзевул, по слухам, спелись («Спились, ангел, спились! По-твоему, на трезвую голову до таких идей можно было дойти?!») и пошли вразнос. Хотя до их якобы революционных идей один конкретный ангел и один конкретный демон додумались еще пару тысячелетий назад.

В любом случае, Дафна Мелоди Ларк и Алан К. Джеймисон успешно сочетаются браком в присутствии исключительно своих местных знакомых, и обходится без обливания кого бы то ни было святой водой.

От танцев они, подумав, отказываются вообще.

Торт выбирала Азирафель, и он волшебен. Разумеется.


	9. Chapter 9

… Через десять тысяч лет никто больше не боится смерти.

Через десять тысяч лет нет ни небес, ни преисподней, и людские души вольны в выборе своих звездных путей. 

Через десять тысяч лет нет ни ада, ни рая – только вечно юное человечество и его хранители, простирающие над ним черные и белые крыла. 

Азирафель держит на руках внучку - пра-пра-правнучку, технически; с тех пор, как они приняли в семью первое свое дитя, много воды утекло – а люди живут так коротко в сравнении с бессмертными. И так сильно, так невозможно остро, как никогда не удастся им.

У всех свои жизненные вызовы, впрочем. Она не жалела и не жалеет – даже когда их дети уходят от них туда, куда они не могут за ними последовать. 

В золотистом взгляде напротив она видит то же самое отсутствие сожалений, а еще – божественный свет, никогда не покидающий их. 

(Ибо бог есть любовь).

\- Смотри, - говорит Кроули, заглядывая в безмятежное лицо спящей девочки, - вылитая Ева. 

\- Ее и зовут Ева, - напоминает Азирафель. – С тебя яблоки для шарлотки за забывчивость, старый змей.

Кроули улыбается в ответ светло и ехидно.

И ничего не кончается -

ныне, и присно, и во веки веков.


End file.
